Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ion generation device and an ion detection device.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of ionizing a gas, use of pyroelectric effect is already known. Pyroelectric material is material in which a surface potential is changed according to temperature change, and can ionize the gas with a generated voltage.
Further, a technology by which downsizing, reduction of power consumption, and high-speed response can be expected, by forming a pyroelectric thin film on a heater with small heat capacity, is known (for example, JP-2004-241162-A).
In more details, JP-2004-241162-A provides a charge emitter that enables discharge of charges such as electrons and ions with a small applied voltage such as about several volts, and a display device using the charge emitter. A pyroelectric element is heated by the heater with small heat capacity in vacuo, and adsorption floating charges based on change of a spontaneous polarization amount changed by heating are discharged from an electrode. The disclosed charge emitter enables display of a full-color image by using light emission of a fluorescent body due to collisions of emitted charges using the charge emitter, by using a light emission color by discharging a gas with the emitted charges, or by using light emission by stimulating the fluorescent body with radiating ultraviolet rays or the like.
However, in the conventional technology using the pyroelectric effect such as JP-2004-241162-A, temperature control for controlling the generated voltage, which may affect an ion production amount, has not been performed, causing the production amount of the ions be unstable.